One Chapter 4
One 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 Chapter 4: The Megasoul Written by Warning: Swear words used. There was a flash. It blinded me for only a second, as I heard a defeaning shriek, that sounded like The Great One's mixed with all the others that she absorbed. "What could I face on the other side of this light..." All of this I comprehended in this second, and then the light cleared... I was standing on a small patch...looking down, I realized, no, a platform of grass, with dirt and stone hanging from the bottom. Around me were other similar platforms, all arranged in a circle over what seemed to be an endless ocean. I looked up, and the storm above instantly told me where I was. Both of Blank's large islands had sank, and all that remains of Unity Rock are these 12 platforms. Lightning struck as the answer shocked my brain, and I finally got the courage to look straight. "I am the ultimate being, The Great One, in my greatest form, the Megasoul." Holy shit. The Great One took all the powers of the Souless, and put them but also herself into Megan's body...the combination created this...evil monstrosity of a person. I mean, she was not hideous by any means, but what was inside...the added rage and hatred...it ruined her. "You know you don't want to hurt me...stop, please..." was all I could say. But she would have none of it. "You refuse to let me create my perfect race! A race of people to be the ones to eliminate sadness in the world! What, did you like the fact that I died?! I want to prevent that tragedy from happening to or affecting anyone else, but you've shown yourself to oppose me, so you must also be eliminated!" It was the most terrible thing I could have imagined. Her caring plus the Souless rage, most notably Igne's, wanted to...get rid of me. The one she wants her perfect race to be like. Now I was in opposition to her... Eton set me up. I can't believe him! He led me in defeating Igne and Master, angering The Great One to the point where I was now the enemy! What was he thinking?! Dodging a huge fireball and diamond combo attack, I realized the only way. I had to fight this...thing. This...Megasoul. But I didn't want to! And with what? I could only dodge, but for how long... After some time of tiring jumping from platform to platform, dodging the powerful attacks of Souless energy, I realized something. Megan's other half is The Great One. And with both of them together... I can get through to her. But how? For some reason, I remembered very clearly the words of Igne after his first death... "Oh, foolish ones..." "Submit, for your own good..." "I know far too well...the consequences..." "The Great One will forever decide your fate..." "Resistance is indeed futile..." Oh, foolish ones, submit for your own good, The Great One shall forever decide your fate! I have to go along with The Great One's plan to alter my fate and return home! I stop running. This catches the Megasoul's attention. "What? No more fight left? Ready to move on?!" she said as she raised her hand and started to charge her final attack... "Wait! I've...had a change of heart." I started. She slowly puts her hand back down. "Megan, you know I would never want to hurt you. You've been hurt so much, way more than you should have to ever live through...to see you like this, hurt by me of all people, it's just sickening. I won't stand to cause you pain. I know you mean the best for everyone with your plan, and if this is the best way to go about it...then I will stand with you the whole way. Megan...I love you." ... ... ... ... Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapters Category:One Chapters Category:Forgotten Unity